A pet harness, as the term is used herein, provides physical support for a pet, during walking or lifting by the pet's owner, to assist in functions such as walking, elimination, movement to a new location, etc. A harness is contrasted with leashes, muzzles, restraining devices, mechanisms for support during motor transport, and the like. The discussion herein will typically refer to a harness for a canine, although the system may be used with other four-legged animals as well.
A typical front harness provides support at the dog's chest or under each front leg joint and has loops through which the fore legs are positioned. Such a front harness, obviously, can be used to lift or provide mobility assistance at the front of the dog, such as where the forelegs are injured, diseased, weak, etc. A rear harness similarly provides support for the rear portion of a dog and typically has loops through which the hind legs extend and supports the dog under the hind leg joints and abdomen. A rear harness provides mobility assistance at the rear of the dog, such as where the hind legs are injured, diseased, weak, etc. However, lifting primarily at the leg joints (or at the abdomen) places undo stress on the pet. Further, for dog's with more serious mobility issues it is desirable to provide support at both front and rear, and even to allow lifting completely from the ground.
There is a need for a harness that assists injured, diseased, or invalid dogs in mobility for routine, daily activities such as elimination, movement from one locale to another, etc. A need exists for a harness providing lifting or support without placing undue strain or stress at either the leg joints or abdomen. Further, there is a need for an adjustable harness which can be adjusted to meet the needs of dogs of varying size.